Love & War
by BlackPetalRose
Summary: The story starts off before Edward becomes a vampire. He is madly in love with Analisa Kedrick. Centuries have gone by and he's with Bella but what happens when his past comes back to haunt him?


Hello! ShatteredMirrorPerfectImage here! Ok so this is the revised version of love & war for those who were reading it before I took it off fan fiction. For those of you who haven't then here it is! Yeah! So this is my very first Twilight story. Before I go on I do not own most of the characters the ones I own you'll be able to figure them out because they are not in the Twilight saga. I own some of the story line. (you'll see what I mean later because I use some of the story line from Twilight.) Anyway this is a love story (some action for the guys later on ;D) These few chapters are before Edward gets sick and turns into a vamp. I believe its set in like the late 1500's or early 1600's I haven't really given it much thought. Anyway hope you like it!

-ShatteredMirrorPerfectImage

**Chapter 1 **

**The nightmare**

**(APOV)**

**I awoke from a nightmare as usual. I crawled out of bed, putting on my robe, as flash backs of the horrid dream came into my mind. I saw Edward's face, his perfect crooked smile had an evil glint to it. His normally beautiful green eyes had turned red as blood. This wasn't my Edward. My Edward wouldn't have blood dripping from his mouth, or that hunger in his eyes. I shivered from the thought. My Edward was sweet, caring, and kind… if only we could be together. The pain I felt whenever I was away from him came back like a solid brick crashing down on my heart.**

***Flashback***

**It had been at least a week since we last met in what I guess you could call secret. I was on a walk with my father when we passed by the blacksmith he (Edward) was an apprentice to. The blacksmith was an old friend of my father's, name was Michael I believe. He looks like a serious, yet handsome, man with his jet black hair and piercing ice blue eyes, but he was one of the most sarcastic people you will ever meet… unless it comes to his job… he's scary at that point. He was always quiet at parties, always "observing" as he would call it.**

"**People are different in each group they go to." he would say. Watching the way he did I realized he was right. I watched the same person for an hour. Each time she met with different people she would act like a completely different person.**

**My father is the same way as Michael . He wishes to just stay in the background and watch. Though being king has its disadvantages. My father's name is Liam Kendrick, king of Belle Dame. **

**So Michael and Liam were talking as I snuck out of the boring conversation. It was something about my arranged marriage which was to be less than a month away. As I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I walked to the tent pretending to shop for swords or a nice dagger. I approached the tent as my true love came up to me and said in his formal way which he knew I hated.**

"**Good morning Princess, anything I may help you with?" He said, wiping his hand with a rag. **

"**Just looking as usual." I replied giving him a small curtsy. He looked around me to see if my father or Michael were paying any attention to us. They seemed to have changed the subject and were in a deep conversation about a sword in which Michael had just finished making. **

"**I swear he is in love with that bloody sword. He carries it around with him every where. I'm not even aloud to clean or sharpen it for him." Edward said chuckling. I laughed with him, seeing the look on Michael's face when Liam reached out to get a better look was all the proof I needed. **

**I fell a sudden grip of Edward's hand as he was leading me out through the back of the tent. We ran straight to the forest where we knew no one would fallow. When we reached a safe spot he wrapped me in his strong embrace as he made gentle butterfly kisses to my neck causing me to giggle. **

"**I missed you." He whispered in my ear. **

"**I missed you too." I whispered back to him. He held me tight seeming to never wish to let go. And the truth is I didn't want him to. I sighed sadly. "Why is it again we can't just run away?" He gave me a disapproving look.**

"**Darling we've been through this." he spoke in his soft soothing voice, which he knew I couldn't resist, as he kissed my forehead gently. "You're father needs you now more than ever. With you're mother's passing, may she rest in peace, he only has you to carry on. You seem to be the one to keep him going." He said leading me under a tree where we could sit.**

"**He has Rose… and Arabella." I said the last name with pure hatred for you see since my mother's untimely passing Liam had decided to remarry to a horrid woman. She burned all my books which had been passed own in my mother's family for generations. For you see Arabella had brought a new religion into our family's lives. She burned all my books of wiccka and insulting my god by calling him Satin. Though thankfully I managed to save one or two books.**

**Arabella was also set on turning me into a "proper lady" as if my mother wasn't qualified for the job. Piano lessons every Monday. Dance class Tuesday, tea time everyday before lunch which made no sense to me. It would just be easier to have tea with lunch. Anyway it was as if I was her own privet doll.**

**Edward just smiled and said "yes love, but Rose is to be married soon and lets face it he needs his little girl." he said this while stroking my cheek. I was about to argue, being the stubborn girl I was, when in the distance I heard my father calling me. **

"**Analisa! Analisa Kelly Kendrick! Where are you? We must go back, your mother shall be worried!" I looked back at Edward, wishing I didn't have to leave him. He smiled the crooked smile I loved and kissed my lips delicately. **

"**Don't worry love, we shall see each other once more. And I promise to take you away from your evil stepmother." He said in a teasing tone, mocking the books of fairy tales I read when I was a girl. He helped me up (which took a couple of tries.) It wasn't easy. The dress I was wearing was not made for sitting on the floor. Once he finally got me on my feet I almost fell. He caught me around the waist and chuckled. "What would you do without me?" he asked.**

"**Probably live on the floor." I said laughing with him. Then I heard my father yell again.**

"**Analisa!" Once we were out of the forest and were able to be seen I yelled…**

"**I come, anon!" (for all you Shakespeare fans out there ;D)** For I was in some very uncomfortable shoes and it was hard enough to walk on stone floors let alone grass. Edward held my waist the whole time making sure I didn't fall. We slipped through the tent and saw two very unhappy adults. Well Liam didn't seem unhappy. He had his observing look, as if he knew the secret Edward and I took so much care in keeping.

Michael on the other hand was more angry at Edward for leaving his post. "Excuse me father, Michael." I said curtseying to each of them. "You see Edward and I were just catching up on things. It has been ever so long since we've seen each other last." I tried to explain.

My father (Being the observant person he was.) knew I was telling the truth but also hiding something so he saved Edward's neck. "I believe she is right. Anali and I haven't been by in ages." Of course only my father would use my nickname he would call me when I was a little girl in public with is best friend. I blushed at the mention of it and gave my father a threatening glare.

He ignored me as usual and went on talking. "I can perfectly understand why they would need to catch up with one another. They must have just lost track of time." Michael looked at Edward and I, both of us nodding in agreement.

He sighed and smiled at me. He bowed and bayed his farewells to me and my father. Edward took my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Have a nice day princess." He handed me back to my father and bowed to both of us.

The walk back home was annoying, for my father would not stop asking questions about mine and Edward's disappearance into the forest. Though I was smart and my answer was always the same. "Like I told you before father," I said rolling my eyes. "we were just talking." He wasn't satisfied with my answer but let it drop once we passed the gates to our beloved home.

_*end of flashback*_

The dream had kept me up for hours. I was just wishing Edward would magically appear. Then I heard a tap on my window. I looked up and saw a figure of a man.

"Who's there?" I asked in an almost frightened tone.

"It is I, Edward." I heard my love's voice call out. I almost ran to the French doors of my balcony to open it for him. Once I finally got them open I ran into his arms.

"Shhhhh love, what is it? What is wrong? Shhhhh I'm here its ok." He soothed me, holding me tightly. He stroked my hair gently trying to calm down my quiet sobs. "Another nightmare?" He asked I just nodded still crying into his chest. "Would you like to tell me what is was about?" He asked closing the doors stopping the cold night air in it's tracks. He led me to the bed, sat me down and wrapped me under the covers with him. Then waited patiently for me to explain.

Another thing I loved about Edward was when I had a nightmare he didn't just quiet me down and say it was just a dream. He listened and let me talk. I once asked him why he did this. "Well love," he said looking deeply into my eyes. "dreams are the door way into your emotions, your thoughts. They can also tell you what you are fearing the most at that time. And you telling me your nightmares I have a better way of knowing what it is you fear, so I can keep it away from you." **[corny I know but most of my love scenes are ****J.] **

When I finally calmed down enough where I was able to speak in sentences I said, "Oh Edward it was horrible. You were there only it wasn't you. Your eyes… th-they were red as blood. A-and they had a hunger in them… A hunger I can't explain. Your mouth was dripping with blood and beside you was a woman…. Her neck was stained in it. You approached me, you held out your hand as if you wanted me to follow. I refused to take it. Then you spoke, your voice so calming saying you weren't going to hurt me. Your voice was almost hypnotizing.

"I listened to you and grasped your hand. You pulled me to you and bit my neck. Your… venom I guess you could call it, was like fire running through my veins." I stopped to take a breath, I was talking faster than a human should talk. I was hoping Edward could understand my rambling.

"You left me on the ground, same as the woman, the fire spreading all over. You left me there to die. Oh Edward I was so scared!" I finished crying onto his shoulder. He held me in his arms seeming not to know what to say. He just let me cry yet trying to calm me down for he did not want my parents to find us there in my bed. Finally I stopped sobbing, tears just slowly went down my face. He sat me up and wiped them away.

"You know I would never even dream of hurting you right? Darling I love you and I wont let anything harm you." I just nodded looking down. He wasn't convinced of my answer and tell you the truth neither was I. He bent down and kissed me passionately as he could master. Then I believed him. Edward, sad to say, broke the wonderful kiss and told me to go back to sleep. I laid down on his chest and closed my eyes.

He looked next to him and found the book I was reading earlier. It was titled _Dracula_. He read the back and chuckled at me. "No wonder you were having nightmares." he said holding up the book. We both laughed quietly. Though I knew my dream wasn't caused by someone else's imagination. It seemed too real to be normal nightmare.

I soon fell asleep in my love's arms worrying that my nightmares would soon come back to haunt me. As he held me there in my comforting bed, I wondered "yes he could protect me outside the world of dreams, but what about inside the world of nightmares?"


End file.
